Hey There Pepper
by tataalicat
Summary: A look into the complicated lives of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Some silly, some fluffy, and some serious. All oneshots based around different songs. Pepperony goodness. Movieverse.
1. Hey there Pepper

**Hey guys. Long time fanfiction writer, first time Iron man fic. I hope you all like it. I have a whole Tony/pepper playlist on my phone, so all these fics are going to come from songs from that. So yeah, I hope you like it.**

I own nothing. Because if I did they would have hooked up wayyy before the end of IM2. And I don't own the song. or my house. But that doesn't matter right now :)

* * *

She should be used to it by now. The missions, the leaving in the middle of the night, the not returning for days. But she wasn't. In fact she was anything but. While yes, she knew that dating a superhero was gonna be a challenge from the start. Being his PA was a challenge. She smiled when she remembered what he had said to her a couples years ago.

_"If I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck. She'd always be worrying I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I've become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me..."_

"Well, he's not wrong." She said to herself, pouring herself a glass of wine. She was currently in Stark Tower in New York. Repairs had been done since Loki destroyed half the city, and since she was in New York for meeting she opted to stay here. Tony was off on some mission for S.H.E.I.L.D and she didn't know when he would be back. He had been gone a week already, and needless to say she missed him like crazy. They hadn't spoken, and the only word she had received from him was a text a couple days ago the said: 'I'm ok. Miss you.' Other than that she hasn't heard from him.

It was now her ninth day without him, and her fourth without hearing from him. She had woken up late, but was grateful that it was Saturday and her schedule was clear. "JARVIS, any messages from Tony?" She asked the computer, while cooking herself breakfast.

"There is a video message from him, shall I put it up on the television?"

She hadn't actually been expecting a message, so she was shocked to say the least. "Please." She answered the computer. Picking up the plate of food she prepared she plopped herself down on the couch. The video pulled up and she smiled when she saw Tony sitting on a cot, a guitar in his hand.

"Hey pepper. I really don't know how long I'm going to be out here. And im not quite sure where I am. Its slow out here, but were making good progress. I'm going to try and get home as son as possible. No promises though."

He then proceed to start strumming his guitar, and she giggled, "Oh my god he's going to sing..."

"Hey there Pepper  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true"

She couldn't help but grin insanely. Tony wasn't a pro at singing but he wasn't bad, and she had to admit he was amazing at the guitar. Normally he stuck to rock music with insanely long guitar solos, so the fact that he was singing The Plain White Tee's was a bit of a surprise to her.

"Hey there Pepper  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me"

By this time she was laying down on the couch, still in here pajamas, and watched him sing to her. Tony could be sweet, but he wasn't a huge romantic. He thought that buying her expensive gifts and taking to grand places was a way to show affection, but it was really little things like this that made ehr remember why she loved him in the first place.

"Hey there Pepper  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Pepper  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I sang to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd sing it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all"

Little did he know that he did take her breath away. Right here in this moment she was speechless, breathless, and in awe of him. And boy did she miss him right now. Granted, it was a huge weight off her shoulders just to know that he was alive. he looked a bit bruised and beaten, and the dark circles under his eyes shown that he hasn't been sleeping, but he was alive and in one piece. Just knowing that made her feel a lot better than she had felt all week.

"Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Pepper I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame"

She giggled. Oh what could they do to change the world. Well, he was Iron man. So the world has pretty much changed already just because of him. And she is perfectly content with cheering him along from the sidelines of his adventures.

"Hey there Pepper  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more days and I'll be done with this  
And We'll be making history like we do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Pepper here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me. "

He played the last few notes of the guitar and looked back to the camera, "I'll be home two days max." He frowned some, "I have to go now. Places to go, people to see. You know how it is. Miss you. Bye." The video feed cut out and she sighed. She missed some so much it hurt.

"You know"

A voice behind her made her jump, and her head whipped around to find Tony standing there, a smirk on his face.

"I made that Video two days ago. I'm not sure why it just got here. Kinda ruins the moment now."

"Tony." She breathed, getting up from her place on the couch and running over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged herself to him, "I missed you." She whispered into his chest.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I missed you too Pepper." he placed a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled.

"So, Tony start likes the Plain White Tee's huh? I didn't see that one coming." She said with a grin.

He frowned, "Do not! I just happen to know that song and saw it fitting at the moment in time. But I do not like them at all."

She reached up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "It's Ok Tony, I wont tell." She then placed a kiss to the side of his head, then on his cheek, then finally to his awaiting lips. It was slow and sweet. It wasn't rushed or anything, and she liked it that way. When they pulled apart she looked into his eyes and smiled, then pressed her forehead to his, "So you missed me huh?" She whispered back.

"No, that video was for JARVIS." he whispered back, a low chuckle following.

She grinned, "What a shame, cause I was going to cook you some food. But I guess not now."

He pressed his lips to hers again, this time with more force than the last. "Ok, maybe it was for you."

She smiled and took his hand. Even though she wasn't used to him going on missions yet, she could get used to this side of him.

* * *

**So I hope you all liked it. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon :)  
**


	2. Wanted

Tony Stark had always hated formal events. The food was great and the alcohol was nice, and the scenery was always swell, and most of the time the things he brought home with him were wonderful as well. But the actual events he despised. He wasn't really sure why though. But he just always hated them. But Pepper was forcing him to attend this time, and how could he deny her anything?

"JARVIS, how much time do I have left?" Asked the billionaire, who was dressed in a black tux, a purple undershirt and white tie.

"You don't sir, you are out of time as a matter of time." The computer answered, "Happy is waiting outside for you right now."

He grinned, "Perfect." he checked his appearance in the mirror one last time before heading out the door. once outside he found Happy waiting for him in the limo.

"No pepper tonight ?" happy asked, opening the door for him.

He shook his head, "She got ready at her own place. I'm meeting her there."

He nodded, "You late."

Tony smirked, "It's called being fashionably late."

* * *

Once he stepped in the room he regretted his decision to come. The room was filled with people that he no interest in getting to know. He knew maybe ten of the people in the whole room. Ten out of hundreds. Before he became Iron man he would come to parties and go home with some pretty blonde girl, which was the only good part about the night. But ever since he became Iron man he was a different person. And then there was Pepper.

Wait, where was she anyway?

looking around he searched for his girlfriend. He didn't know what she was wearing, so looking for a specific dress color would be useless. He guessed purple though, it just seemed like a purple kind of night.

he spotted her red hair before her dress, which was purple. he smirked to himself, he was right.

Her dress was a floor length and shimmery, the back was laced up and was strapless, which Tony greatly appreciated. The front had a beaded design on the top, nothing to fancy though. It had just a bit of silver gems in it as well, but not to many. Over all the dress was simple and elegant. Her reed hair was in loose curls and were otherwise left untouched, which allowed them to fall around her shoulders and framed her face. She had a small headband with silver gems going across it placed in her hair as well. She stood talking to Rhodey, a huge smile on her face. It made him happy to know that the beautiful woman before him was his, and all the sleazy men around couldn't have her, and there was nothing they could do about it.

He broke away from his thoughts and headed over to his red headed beauty.

"Your out of control gorgeous." He said coming up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She giggled, "Your late.""Fashionably late." He corrected.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and left the two alone.

"Someone looks simply amazing tonight." Tony said, and Pepper smiled.

"Thank you."

"I was talking about me." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You on the other hand look absolutely stunning." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the huge grin the appeared on her lips.

"Would my lovely girlfriend care to dance?" He asked, taking her hand and not waiting for an answer. He pulled her onto the dance floor, and wrapped his arm securely around her waist and pulled her close to him, then took her hand in his.

_You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do _  
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me _  
_Makes sense when I'm with you _  
_Like everything that's green, growing needs you_  
_ But it's more than one and one makes two _  
_Put aside the math and the logic of it _  
_You gotta know you're wanted_too

"Thank you for the compliment earlier by the way." She said.

He smiled, "Your welcome."

Pepper let go of his hand and slid her arms around his neck, then rested her head on his shoulder. He put his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. "Your pretty." He whispered in her ear, and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

"Thank you." He said.

"For?"

He shrugged, "For sticking around all this time. Before and after Iron Man."

Pepper smiled into his neck,"I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens."

Tony chuckled some, "I just know I'm a lot to put up with. And dating Iron man can't possibly be an easy job."

"Thats what people do when they care about someone Tony. They put up with all of their crap."

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_  
_(Yeah)_  
_You get that all the time, I know you do_  
_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_  
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

He glanced around and noticed men staring at Pepper, and he didn't like it. She belonged to him. Property of Anthony Stark. Tony pulled back from her some and looked into her eyes. She raised an eyebrow in question, but all he did was take her hand and lead her off the dance floor and out to the rooftop balcony. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"To many people in there. I don't like it."

She grinned, "Is Iron Man jealous?" Pepper asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

He didn't answer her, instead he placed his hands back on her hips and pulled her closer, "That's better." He said. The music could still be heard, and he was planning on finishing their dance. "Your avoiding the question." Pepper said with a smirk. Instead of answering he pressed his lips to hers in attempt to get her to shut up.

"You see," He started after he pulled away, "Its just like being on the roof last time. Only this time, " He kissed her again, "I'll actually kiss you."

_When I wrap you up_  
_When I kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

"Pepper." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Pepper mumbled.

He sighed, "You know I'm not good with words. And I don't really know how to say this but, well." He stopped for a second and searched for the right words. By tis time Pepper had moved her head from his shoulder so she was now looking into his eyes.

"I want you."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, "It took you all that time to say that?"

he shook his head, "No no no. I mean, I want you. All of you, and I never want to give you up. I want you to know that your wanted by me. And i'm so happy that I can call you mine, and that you are mine. And there is nothing any of those good for nothing men in there can do about it. And I know that I spend a lot of time on missions or working on projects, but I want you to know that you are so much more important to me than any of those things."

By this time Pepper had tears forming in her eyes as she listened to what he had to say.

"And I want you to know that you are the most beautiful, amazing, crazy, heart-stealing person that I have ever met. And... I like you, alot. I mean I really-"

Pepper cut him off by putting hands on the back of his neck and pressing her lips to his.

_As good as you make me feel_  
_I wanna make you feel better_  
_Better than your fairy tales_  
_B__etter than your best dreams_  
_You're more than everything I need_  
_You're all I ever wanted_  
_All I ever wanted_

When they pulled away she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him, burying her head in his neck, "I love you Tony."

He grinned, thankful she said what he was trying to. "I love you to Pepper." he thought for a second, "What do you say we blow this place? It had bad wine anyway." He suggested.

"And where do you suggested we go?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm..." He pretended to think, "We could go back to my mansion? Have some good wine and go from there?"

Pepper grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me."

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_Never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -_  
_Wanted_  
_'Cause you'll always be wanted_

She let go of him and took his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

**Review guys! I need them to live! other wise I wont post new chapters!**


	3. Ours

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Im so happy you guys like it. Well This is Ours by Taylor swift. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Pepper Potts stepped inside the elevator and sighed. It was crowded with people and silent, and the silence was killing her. She pressed the button for the 93rd floor and patiently waited for the elevator to move. She inwardly grinned when she thought of Tony being the with her. He'd probably start making fun of their silence and would crack a joke or two in a stupid attempt to get them to speak.

Finally the door opened and she pushed her way through the people to get out, then headed towards her office.

Pushing the door open she dropped her clipboard on the desk and picked up the morning paper and frowned. Of course the headlines were about her and Tony. Skimming through the article she sighed, of course they assumed Tony was still a womanizer who would end up leaving her.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_  
_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_  
_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_  
_But right now my time is theirs_

The rest of the day passed without much event. She hadn't seen Tony all day since he was on a mission for S.H.E.I.L.D, and JARVIS had juts informed her that he had returned to the mansion, and she decided it would be a good idea to go and see him.

Happy drove her. The ride was short and silent, and she spend a majority of her time filling out paper work in the backseat. When they arrived she thank him for the ride and collected her papers.

When she enter she found him in the kitchen, mixing a bowl of something. "Tony? What are you doing?"

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_  
_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_  
_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_  
_The jury's out, my choice is you_

He turned around and grinned. "Hey." Setting down the spoon he was using he walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist a kissed her.

"What are you doing." She asked, pulling away from him.

"Making cookies." He answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the raised and eyebrow and pulled out of his embrace and walked towards the counter, "You can bake?"

"I'm offended by you lack if confidence in me."

"Uh huh, and tell me Tony. To make chocolate chip cookies what temperature do you set the oven to?"

He thought for a second. "...four..?"

She laughed, "Try four hundred." She then ran her finger through the bowl and got a big glob of cookie dough on her finger and stuck it in her mouth. "Taste good." She commented.

He smiled and dipped his finger in the bowl to, but instead of eating it he swiped it across her nose. Her mouth dropped open and she stood still with shock, "You did not just do that." She then reached behind her and dipped her hand in the bowl, then smeared a glob of it across his cheek. He grinned and reached into a bag of flour and pulled a small handful out.

"Don't. You. Dare." She warned him. But he didn't listen. Instead he dumped it on top of her head. A food war broke out between the two, and by the time it ended both were covered in cookie dough and flour. They both were laughing, and she pulled him closer and planted a kiss on his lips, "Shower?" She asked.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours  
_  
The next day Tony was off on another mission for S.H.E.I.L.D and Pepper was covering for him, again. She had been through meetings like crazy all day, and when she had a bit of time she decided to go get some lunch at a coffee hope. She hadn't heard from Tony all day and it worried her, and she felt the need to talk to him increase when she saw todays headlines. Once again they were attacking her and Tony, their relationship, her status as CEO. They even went so far as to accuse her of sleeping with him and that is how she was appointed CEO.

She let out a frustrated sigh and sat down at an empty table, deciding she was going to do paper work to get her mind of the headlines. But she really couldn't understand, why do people care so much?

"They don't know him like I do..." She whispered to herself.

Just then her blackberry started to Vibrate, and she wa pleased to see Tony's smiling face pop up on the screen. "Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey Potts." He greeted and she could practically hear him smiling.

"Aren't you on a mission?" She asked, signing a file.

He grinned, "Yeah. Eye patch is gonna have my head for calling you but oh well, he can get over it."

She sighed, "Tony if your going to endanger yourself and everyone around you, you should probably go."

"Nah," He said, "You are much more important than anyone else around me right now. And if Fury has a problem with it he can take it up with me."

She glanced beside her and could see two woman seated at table, a paper in both of their hands, and of course they kept stealing glances over to her and whispering, 'Thats Tony Starks girlfriend..' or things like that. "Tabloids..." She muttered into the phone.

"Don't listen to them, you mine and thats all that matters." He said, and she couldn't help but grin.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_  
_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_  
_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_  
_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

Tony sat on his couch and Pepper was laying down with her head in his lap. "You know people rally still think your a womanizer?" She said, and he just looked down and smiled.

"Let them talk." He answered, taking her hand in his. "They doubt us, so what? Do you have faith in our relationship?" He asked and she nodded. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand, "Then we'll be okay."

She giggled and sat up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good." She then slid into his lap and wrapped one arm around his neck and, grabbed his hand. "You know I love you right?"

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too. And I don't give a damn what people say about us. It's none of their business. Let's just prove their doubt wrong."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box, "We could get married?" He asked.

At first she was too shocked to move, but a smile soon formed. She pressed her lips to his and pushed him back on the couch, "Yes." she said pulling away from him, "yes yes yes, a thousand time yes." She kissed him again, "I love you so much Tony."

He smiled and kissed her, "That'll teach them to make you upset." He took her hand again, "Wanna get married right now?" he asked and she just laughed. "I'm being serious." He said. Instead of giving him an answer she just kissed him again.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_  
_If it's wrong and_  
_Your hands are tough_  
_But they are where mine belong and_  
_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_  
_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_  
_And I love the riddles that you speak_  
_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_  
_'Cause my heart is yours_

She couldn't keep her eyes off of her engagement ring for the next month, and everyday she questioned whether or not it was real. They proved everyone wrong. They were gonna work, and sometimes she couldn't believe it. But he loved her and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_And life makes love look hard_  
_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_  
_People throw rocks at things that shine_  
_But they can't take what's ours_  
_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_  
_But this love is ours_

* * *

**So a few of the songs I want to do are as followed:**

You and me - Lifehouse  
Dont wanna miss a thing - Areosmith  
Beautiful Soul - Jesse Mcartney  
What makes you beautiful - One direction  
Mine- Taylor swift  
ten - Jewel  
Ass back home - Gym Class heros  
Breathe - Faith Hill  
Just the way you are - Bruno mars  
Wish you were here - Lady GaGa

And if you guys have any suggestions please let me know in the comments! Thank you all!  
_  
_


	4. Rest of my life

**The song is "Rest of my life' By Bruno Mars, which I do not own. Nor do I own Iron Man.**

This has been playing in my mind and I finally decided to write it down! Reviews are always welcome guys!

* * *

Pepper rolled over in her half sleep state, expecting Tony to be beside her. She found though that he wasn't. Instead the blanket was pushed back and the bed was cold. Her eyes opened, and she sat up. Running a hand through her hair she opened her mouth to ask JARVIS where he had gone, but the sound of music stopped her. It wasn't the normal rock music that played through the house. No, instead it was the sound of piano. She slid out of bed and walked out into the hallway, peering into the living room.

There Tony say, playing the grand piano. She smiled, not knowing that he could stepped out of the doorway and headed towards him. When he saw her he stopped playing, "You know you look pretty hot in only my t-shirt." He commented, and Pepper rolled her eyes.

She sat down beside Tony on the piano bench and ran the tips of her fingers over the keys, "Will you play me something?" She asked.

He thought for a second, then nodded. "What would you like me to play?" He asked.

Pepper shrugged, "You pick."

He pressed his lips together in a thin line, then smiled, "As you wish." His placed his fingers on the keys, and began to play a slow soft song. Pepper smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled, and what he did next shocked Pepper.

He started singing.

_Everyday I wake up next to a angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

Pepper sat in awe. She moved her head from his shoulder and turned to face him, sitting cross legged on the piano bench. She knew he could play piano because, well, Tony Stark could do most anything. And she had heard him a handful of times before and knew he was good at it, but she had never once heard him sing.

_As I stand here before my woman  
I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life  
_  
It was true, he had done something right. When he had returned from Afghanistan he was a changed man. No longer the drunk playboy she once knew. Now he thought of someone other than himself. When he had became Iron Man he started saving lives, and though for the longest time she would tell him saving people doesn't always make you a hero, he was one. In fact, if it wasn't for Afghanistan and the way he had changed, she wouldn't have ever agreed to this relationship.

_Seems like yesterday when she first said hello  
Funny how time fly's by when you're in love  
It took us a lifetime to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

The one. That sounded really nice. Alot of times they say that you know when you know. And well, she knows. For the longest time she didn't really know, she was married to the job after all. And for the longest time she had always denied the fact that she liked Tony, let alone loved him.

_As I stand here before my woman_  
_I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life_

Just as he finished up the last few notes of the song Pepper's eyes began to water. A small tear leaked out of the corner of one, which trailed down her make-up free face. Tony looked over at her and frowned when he saw her crying. He brushed the pads of his thumbs under her eyes, "Pepper I didn't mean to make you cry I just-" He was cut off by her pressing her lips to his.

"Shut up Tony." She mumbled against him.

He smiled against her lips, and much to her displeasure, he pulled away. "You know I mean that? The whole loving you thing I mean? Because I do have a plan to do that for the rest of my life you know."

She grinned, "I love you to Tony."

He smiled and brought his hand up to her face, stroking her face with his finger tips. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch. "Tony..." She whispered softly.

His smile grew and he pulled her onto his lap, then placed his hands on her hips. Her eyes opened, she smiled, and looped her arms around his neck. "Who would have thought that when I became your PA that we would have ended up right here, in this moment like this?"

He smirked, "Never would have even humored it."

Pepper laughed, "Well, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I would."

Pepper's face fell, "You...You would?"

Tony nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "Well yeah, I have a millions of dollars, JARVIS, Iron Man, and of course my beautiful girlfriend. But its the whole girlfriend that I would change." He stated.

Her arms went limp, and fell to her sides, "Tony..."

He pressed his finger to her lips, then took her hands in his own. "Instead of being my girlfriend Pepper," He brushed his fingers over her knuckles, then she gasped. Something cold, cold and round was being slid onto her finger, "I would rather have you as my wife."

Pepper was breathless. Her breath had actually left her lungs. This was how she had imagined it would go. It would be surprising, he would be smooth with it, and she would be breathless. She had thought about it in her head, even though he doubted it would ever happen. But that small chance he would propose she had tried to mentally prepare herself for the over the top, extravagant proposal. but nothing could have prepared her for this small, intimate moment.

"Just say yes Pepper." He whispered, worry starting to etch onto his face.

She was still. The word was in her mind, but she couldn't form it.

"If this is to soon Pep, I can always take the ring back..." He trailed off, not sure what to say.

Still not able to form words, she slowly leaned forward, and lightly pressed her lips against his. No force, no pressure, just a brush to his.

"Yes..." She mumbled.

He grinned and pressed his lips hard against hers. "I love you." He mumbled.

She smiled against his lips, "I love you too."


End file.
